Naval Officers Mr and Mrs Harry and Hermione Pottter
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: After the trail in book 5 Harry and Hermione leave and Go and Join the Navy Now 2 years latter they go and see the muggle pm. And are asked to go back and fix the world. Ron, Molly, Ginny and Dumbledore Sirius lives
1. Chapter 1

A/N This my new story I am sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes "I don't own Harry Potter

Commanders Harry and Hermione Potter of the British navy walked into the Prime Minister's office there sitting were Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasely, Ron Weasely, and Fudge. Ron was shocked at the way Harry and Hermione looked so different they had weird black muggle suits on, they also held hats in there left arms while doing some kind of wave to the Prime Minster.

"Sir you wanted to see us?' Harry asked the prime minster. "At ease commanders, These men here wish to speak with you." The Prime minster said. Harry and Hermione went from stand straight tense with their bodies stiff to ease with their bodies relaxed. "With all due respect Sir we don't wish to speak with them." Hermione said. "Ms Granger we have come here to ask the two of you to come back to our world?' Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. "First of all its Mrs Potter." Hermione said. Ron looked outraged. "Second of all after the way you have treated me Dumbledore I don't want to come back." Harry said. "YOU MARRIED HERMIONE! SHE WAS MENT TO BE MINE AND YOU WOULD HAVE HAD GINNY!" Ron yelled. ignoring Ron Hermione turned to Fudge. "Minster let me guess Voldemort has shown his face and Dumbledore has convinced you that my husband is the only one who can defeat him." Hermione said. Fudge who was still trying to understand the Harry was married nodded. "Where was your concern for me when I grew up in with my abusive uncle and aunt? Where was your when I told you that they starved me and locked me in a cupboard. You keep saying you have to go back Harry for the greater good. Well screw your greater good." Harry said to Dumbledore. Harry cant you see what I did was for the greater good." Dumbledore said. I just have to get threw to Harry and then I can break up his marriage and have him marry Ginny and then he can die and Molly will get what she wants and Ron can Have Granger. Dumbledore thought. Dumbledore not knowing that things had changed a lot, Harry and Hermione are naval commanders and have a different approach. "If I return what do I get out of it will you let me kill Voldemort my way?" Harry asked. "Harry you cant kill anyone they can be redeemed." Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione both laughed. "You expect me to come back and not kill anyone. What a joke. I have killed or ordered the killing of men." Harry said. This shocked Dumbledore. "Harry you and Ms Granger are going dark. You must come back to the light." Dumbledore said. Now the Prime minster started to laugh. "I take it you don't know what these uniforms Mr and Mrs Potter are wearing?' The prime minster asked. The four wizards shook their heads. "We are in the British Royal Navy. Harry is the Xo of the HMS Duncan and I am in command of the HMS Ramsey." Hermione said. "If you think we are going to give up our good lives to come and help a bunch of bigots you have another thing coming Tell me minster is there a muggle born or half-blood as a head of the department in the Ministry?' Harry asked. Fudge looked outraged "Why would there those posts are meant for Pure bloods who understand our world." Fudge said in anger. How dare this half-blood and muggle born tell him how to run the government! "That rest our case so long as this kind of bigotry is still there we feel no need to return." Hermione said. "And before you start to go on about the prophecy I know it already and the part of Voldemort's soul that was in me has been removed by the goblins." Harry said to Dumbledore before he could start. "As for the money you Ginny and Molly stole Ron it has been returned to our vault." Hermione said. Dumbledore and Ron looked so angry Ron face was pink. Dumbledore was think very fast Harry knows all my plans they are all destroyed. "Harry cant you see what I did was for the greater good." Dumbledore said. "Steal from me denying my heritage that's all for your greater good. You sir are a dark Lord and if I come back I will not only destroy Voldemort and his death Eaters but you as well and all those who follow you." Harry yelled. Dumbledore was so upset now. "Harry Hermione I am so sorry of what my wife and two kids did." Arthur said. Hermione smiled at him. "Don't worry Mr Weasley we don't hold it against you or any of your other kids. In fact Harry has been sneaking to see the twins and buying some of their pranks to pranks the admirals." Hermione said as she giggled. The Prime minster laughed. "So I know who the person who has been tormenting the Admirals is. Admiral Morris is going to be so upset." The Prime minster said. "Thanks for busting me Commander I am going to have to make you clean the deck." Harry said to Hermione. Turn to the Prime minster "Don't tell him please sir?" Harry asked. "As long as no pranks get used here." The Prime mister said. Harry nodded. "Mr and Mrs Potter I know my government has been bad to you but I am willing to change. If you deal with the dark lord I am willing to offer you anything." Fudge said. "You understand that a lot of the death eaters we will kill are pureblood." Hermione said. Fudge nodded. "Being pure Blood means you respect our world but allow muggles and Half-bloods in cause we will die out and while the ministry has not got any half blood or muggle born head it's because of Dumbledore. I am willing to give you both all the help you need if you help me get rid of Dumbledore." Fudge said. Dumbledore and Ron were so upset now. "Harry don't do it. It's a trap to hand you over to Voldemort." Dumbledore said. Ignoring Dumbledore Harry turned to the Prime minster. "The Queen has agreed to let the two of you fix the wizarding world. Do what you need to do. You Mr Potter should however changer your uniform Congratulations Captain Potter" The Prime minster said. Hermione kissed Harry "When you are ready you will take command of the HMS Richmond. Until then your orders for both of you are to fix the wizarding world." The Prime Minster said. At seeing Hermione kiss Harry Ron snapped and jumped at Harry. Harry who new this was coming grabbed Ron hand twisted it and pushed him to the ground. Holding on to him Hermione grabbing her side arm pointed straight at Ron's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't order Hermione to kill you" Harry said anger laced threw his voice. Dumbledore looked in horror. "Captain Potter let him go I will deal with my son" Arthur said. Harry nodded. "Mr Weasley I respect you and your other sons should Ron, Ginny or Molly try anything I will have no other course of action but to kill them they want to harm me or my wife. This I can't allow." Harry said "Harry that is dark you are going down the dark road." Dumbledore said Fudge laughed. "Captain Potter was attacked and your calling that dark. Captain Potter is trying to protect his family something I would do to and you think that's bad you are going nuts Dumbledore." Fudge said. "We have things to do we will see all of you latter." Harry said as he saluted the Prime mister with Hermione.

A/n Next Chapter Padfoot and Money and more Weaeley trouble Please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Thanks for your reviews hope you like chapter 2

How could I let him down my own godson Sirius thought?

As he sat threw another order of the Phoenix meeting Dumbledore was talk about the same telling then not to use deadly force and other shit. "Finally I have to tell you we have located Harry Potter and he has gone dark" Dumbledore said. Sirius listened in with interest.

"He has not gone dark he has taken a way of life witch he wants." Arthur said. "Dad He called Dumbledore a dark wizard and has joined the navy whatever that is. He is dark." Ron said.

Ted Tonks who was a recent joiner of the Order of the Phoenix was shocked. "Harry has joined the navy. The Navy is a military group that works on the sea protecting the country. If Harry is has joined them then he is not dark." Ted said.

"He almost broke my arm!" Ron yelled. "If that's not dark then I don't what is." Ron added.

Molly Weasley look so angry. "When I get a hold of that boy I will giving him the biggest lecture ever." Molly ranted.

Harry and Hermione walked in still in their uniforms. "You will do no such thing Molly Weasley. My husband did nothing but protect himself from a crazy red head ass." Hermione said. "Your can't be married to her your meant to marry Ginny!" Molly Weasley yelled at Harry ignoring Hermione. HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL DIVORCE HER NOW GIVE UP THIS NAVY AND MARRY GINNY AND DO AS DUMBLEDORE SAYS!" Molly yelled.

Harry turned to Ted Tonks who was standing at attention. "At ease Seaman what's your rank?" Harry asked. "Petty officer I am a medic Captain" Ted said. Dumbledore was now really shocked. "Ted are you a member of this navy thing?" Dumbledore asked. Harry Potter laughed at Dumbledore

"Everyone considers you to be the greatest wizard yet you don't understand the navy how pathetic." Harry said.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T INSLUT THE HEADMASTER!" Molly yelled she was now really angry with the both of them they were supposed to be married to her kids Ginny to Harry so she could have a good life with money and fun and Ron to Hermione. Hermione would be like her and have many kids and stay at home that was the way it was meant to be.

Remus looked at Harry and Hermione with pride. "Captain Potter what rank is your wife?" Lupin asked. Remus had dealt with the navy while trying to find work if he didn't have his furry problem he would have joined up. "I am a Commander." Hermione said.

Ron looked so angry "YOU WILL GIVE UP THIS NOW YOU WILL DIVORCE HARRY AND MARRY ME THEN YOU WILL STAY AT HOME AT BE LIKE A GOOD WIFE SHOULD.' Ron yelled.

Harry looked so angry. "I come back cause I want to help you all and all I get is people yelling at me demanding I do things for them." Harry said in disgust.

"Harry cant you see what we are doing is for the greater good" Dumbledore said. Molly, Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement. "So dictating who I marry is for the greater good. NO FUCKING WAY! Harry yelled. "Harry the pure bloods won't accept you if you don't have a pure blood wife your already at a disadvantage cause your mother was a muggle born. I was trying to make sure you had a good life" Dumbledore said. Everyone was shocked with that answer.

"And does what I want fit into your plan?" Harry asked. "Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good. If you stay married to Ms Granger she will corrupt your way of think. Things must stay the same with pure bloods in charge otherwise we could lose everything that we hold dear." Dumbledore said.

Remus, Sirius and most of the order looked at Dumbledore with anger. "You are no better then a death eater if you think like that." Remus said. With lots of people nodding. "Shut up werewolf your nothing but a half breed." Ron said.

Before anyone could say anything a bullet hit Ron's shoulder and he went down screaming. Everyone turned to Harry who had a gun out and pointed at Ron. Don't insult my uncle ever again or I will kill you." Harry said in a clam but dangerous voice. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Relax Harry he is nothing but filth." Hermione said. Dumbledore was still looking at Ron as Ted sprang into action and fixed Ron up. "Sir with all due respect, if you're going to kill him do it properly." Ted said.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER YOU SHOULD BE DOING AS MY MOTHER SAYS AND NOT HURTING FAMILY" Ginny yelled at Harry then she turned to Hermione. "HOW DARE YOU INSLUT YOUR HUSBAND YOU MUGGLE SCUM YOU SHOULD BE DOING WHAT HE SAYS" Ginny yelled.

Harry looked at Ginny with so much anger the magic around him made things start to shake. "Never insult my wife again or I will kill you" Harry said in a whisper Hermione then kissed him to calm down and things start to get return to normal.

Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "Fudge has understand he was wrong and that your world is dyeing cause of that doctrine. We give you this chance. In order for your world to survive you need muggle born and half- bloods. All we have to do is make one speech and all them will leave for other countries and the muggle world. Then your world will be gone and dead. That's something we don't want to do but if your force us we will." Hermione said.

Dumbledore thought. "You don't understand you will never pure bloods must still have power." Dumbledore said.

"That's why our world is dying. More and more good muggle born students are leave to finish there studies overseas. I support you Captain Harry and Hermione Potter." Professor McGonagall said. This shocked everyone one of the most loyal supports of Dumbledore had changed.

Moody looked at Harry and Hermione and saw warriors who had killed and understood it was necessary to kill but they would never become what they killed. "Me too." Moody said.

Dumbledore was now so upset two off his most loyal had chosen Harry over him before he could respond Molly went for it. "HARRY JAMES POTTER HERMIONE JANE GRANGER STOP THIS NOSENCE AT ONCE YOU WILL DO AS WE YOUR BETTERS HAVE TOLD YOU." Molly yelled.

Harry looked really upset. "You give me no other choice Molly." Harry said turning to Arthur "forgive me for what I am about to do" Harry asked. Arthur know what was going to happen nodded.

"Molly Weasley I cast you out of the house of Weasley for abusing our friend Lord Potter." Arthur said. Turning towards Harry. "Do what you need to do." Arthur said. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie nodded.

Bring out a gun Harry shot Molly straight threw the neck. "Check if she is dead." Harry ordered Ted to do. "Yes sir." Ted said. Ted checked Molly over. "She is dead." Ted said. Everyone was shocked.

"YOU DARK LORD YOU KILLED MY MOTHER." Ron yelled. Going for his wand, Fred and George grabbed him and Ginny and held them down.

"What I did was to stop a bitch interfering with my life. Take that as a warning Dumbledore. I will do what I must to protect me and my family." Harry said clam as.

"Harry its not too late turn back from this dark side." Dumbledore said.

"That's it Dumbledore you and others who support you will leave my house now while those who follow Captain Harry work towards the downfall of Voldemort." Sirius said.

"But you need me I am the leader of the light" Dumbledore said. Shocked at the death of Molly.

Arthur who was so upset with his children. "RON GINNY HARRY HAS SAVED YOU BOTH AT ONE TIME OR ANOTHER AND THIS IS THE WAY YOU TREATR HIM I CAST YOU OUT OF THE WEASLEY HOUSE FOREVER." Arthur yelled.

"Now Arthur don't your making a rash decision" Dumbledore said. "No he is not Molly and there altitudes is why I haven't told anyone that I married Fleur. I knew that they would call her names the only members of our family at the wedding were Charlie and Percy." Bill said.

This shocked everyone. "Marrying a veela You married a fucking Halfblood! You could have done ten times better." Ron Yelled. Bill looked upset and left the room.

"Harry can you kill him for the sake of Bill this scum doesn't deserve to live." Charlie said. Ron was shocked.

"How could you ask him to kill me your own brother!" Ron yelled at Charlie. "WE don't have brothers who are bigots." Charlie said in anger as Fred and George nodded.

"It's just his opinion there is no need to kill him." Dumbledore said. "HE got that from you." Charlie said.

Harry looked at Ron "I won't kill him for now but if he should attack me or my wife I will" Harry said. "The order of the Phoenix is dead Hermione added.

"In its place I present the Marauders who swear an oath to the queen and to make our world better for all human and non-human. Those who don't wish to be a part leave." Harry announced.

Dumbledore Ginny and Ron left all the rest stayed.

A/N I will leave it there this my longest chapter so far hope you like please review


End file.
